Many truck models include compartments that include sleeping accommodations so that truck drivers may rest in their cabs. In order to provide an environment conducive to resting and sleeping, many trucks are provided with heating and/or air-conditioning in their cabs.
One method of operating an air-conditioning system in a truck while the driver sleeps is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,589 (“the '589 patent”) issued to Bender et al. The '589 patent describes an air-conditioning system that operates while an engine in the truck is idling. The driver parks the truck and leaves the engine running. As the driver sleeps, the air-conditioning system continuously draws power from the engine.
Although the air-conditioning system of the '589 patent continuously operates while the driver sleeps, the engine must idle continuously while the driver is sleeping. Truck engines are designed and built to operate optimally at highway speeds. Accordingly, trucks at idle vibrate and may cause uneven or undesired noise levels, which may disturb the driver's sleep. Also, operating trucks at idle for long amounts of time may increase wear and tear on engine parts, thereby decreasing engine life. In addition, fuel is consumed while the engine is idling. Furthermore, undesirable emissions are generated when idling an internal combustion engine, such as, for example, a diesel, gasoline, or gaseous fuel driven engine. These emissions, which may include particulates and oxides of nitrogen (NOx), are generated when fuel is combusted in a combustion chamber of the engine. An exhaust stroke of a piston forces exhaust gas, which may include these emissions, from the engine. If no emission reduction measures are in place, these undesirable emissions will eventually be exhausted to the environment.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.